Lust to the massacre chapter1 (in the beginning)
by princessprettypinkcheriazies
Summary: This story is the first series out of a story i invented called lust to the massacre. This is a very mature story you will fall in love with all the characters. I hope you enjoy this story about 2 non identical twins and remember this is only the first series there are many more to come and i promise you the last series will blow your mind.
1. I (delirious sisters)

**I**

 **Delirious Sisters**

P.O.W Rosy

Secret is getting all the attention again I wish mum and dad would pay attention to me, they never pay any attentions to me I would do 'anything' to get my sister secret out of the picture look at them having the time of their lives there always like this well not for long. Oh well maybe I am over exaggerating besides your only a diary you can't see, anything; anyway I am gonna have to be done for the day because me and secret share a diary and my time is up. I know what your thinking she will see all this well number 1 rule of sister code never read your sisters diary anyway bye, lol love my signature.

.lusttwin

 _P.O.W Secret_

 _Yo diary it's me secret again I have so much to tell you well there's this guy... what's wrong with Rosy why is she languishing do you know, well even if you do you won't tell me and I am not just gonna look, ugh! I am so tempted to right, now let me go over. What's that noise ahhh ahhh; oh no it's mum and dad there at it again, there always at it; so annoying well at least there not fighting I hate it when they fight; if there not having well you know what there fighting. Oh no accidentally looked wow why are they so rough there really are going at it are they trying to produce a baby or what. Did I mention that me and my sister are twins we are dizygotic twins which mean we are fraterna which doesn't always happen with same gender can be either monozygotic it means they are identical or dizygotic. oh yeah and we are also what's that word again oh yeah Heteropaternal superfecundation It is when twins have two different dads yeah are mum is a bit of a slut but dad doesn't know that. I heard her speaking on the phone a couple weeks ago I haven't told rosey yet were kinda best friends. I was to some extent disappointed to find out dad's not my biological dad, actually that is not very truthful I was very anxious dad wasn't my dad, my heart sunk to my feet I almost collapsed, I am still so overwhelmed I still hear those deadly drills going through my head me and dad have such a good connection I dread him ever finding out . I have been trying to stay close to him these past few weeks it has been thought because him and mum are always together, and anyway I guess that explains why we look so different._

 _x_

 _Rosey has long exotic red hair; well ginger hair same thing she is petite; and exquisite ; she has pale polished skin and rosy red cheeks oh yeah and that is why they call her rosey she looks like a precious gem fragile and meticulous she is so gorgeous and perfect; she has dazzling green eyes that still sparkle in the dark ; they look so tempting and dangerous if you look into them she looks sweet but deadly I worry for anyone who crosses her; she blends in so well with nature once I had almost mistaken her for a fox, she stands out in crowds she is stunning almost as stunning as me na I am joking she is very beautiful maybe a bit more beautiful than me I am probably a close second the second most beautiful in the world._

 _x_

 _I wish she knew just how beautiful she was she seems to have a low self esteem she never says it but I can see it in her eyes It one gift that comes with being a twin I call it twin telepathy you know because telepathy is the communication between thoughts in one another's minds, she tries not to respond but I always get a response I love my sister to pieces I just wish she loved herself as much as I loved her._

 _x_

 _...Oh...for crying out loud took a pause there almost said a blasmithy almost well if that is even what they call it in the bible not sure my parents aren't are not very strong Christians as you can tell there not ever married there supposed to be saved. ...oh... no again well i bet your dying of suspense well good let it stay that way. Joking it is the moans there getting louder the sounds of there pleasure is executing my ears my ears are swelling it feels like I am having a nose bleed, FROM MY EARS! They have stopped thank you so much for that, I used to think adults only done that so they could have children keep up the generation but when I discovered condoms I also discovered they did it just for fun! fun as well who wants to go through that inpleasureable pain just for fun. I hear their cries for help I hear them ! and it does not sound fun, I know I said it was pleasure now i am saying it is inpleausreable well it is true I don't think it is fun. No don't get the wrong idea I mean from what i have hear literally heard. Well the moans have stopped I think they realized that it is nearly 7 and someone needs to get started on dinner, I am going to go now because I need to get sorted for tomorrow bath uniform and everything, notice the word 'stuff' is forbidden it is not proper English. goodnight diary. uh Love that mum and Dad got us this new diary first day writing in it we lost our old one it when walkies._

 _x_

 _wait that is not dad coming out of mums room it's...it's Jamie my mums brothers ex yh my mums brother is gay but I just didn't know his ex was bi, wow what would dad do if he knew._

 _x_

 _wait that's not ...No way! what do I do? it can't be she wouldn't he wouldn't couldn't ._

 _.twin_


	2. II (The dirty truth)

II

The dirty truth

P.O.W Rosy

Well I know it is supposedly very late for me to be up writing it's like 2'o'clock actually 2:59 lol almost said 2:15, and I'm presuming your desperately determined to find out what Is going through my mind despite you know it is most likely to be something insanely out of this world. Well sexy twin has gossip to informe you about. Something Is wrong, I can hear these peculiar noises It sounds like me when I am, well doing what you need to do to get laid, you know making love, doing the nasty. The only thing is I take conception pills that is what there called right, they stop me from becoming a mummy, ew just thinking about it gives me chills ain't nobody got time for that. No way this time it sounds like harsh, tough, solid sex, like I've never heard before. Tougher

than me they call me queen thought but this is just well rough. hmm, must be fun. I have lots of stories I can tell you about me getting on doing the nasty I lost my virginity at 13 well 14, I had my first intercorse experience at 13 so yeah my parents have no clue. Meanwhile my boring, lifeless, dull sister is still a vergin we are turning 16 in October 16th that's exactly 3 months and 1 day away, she lammme.

x

I'm on my way downstairs now, I can't wait to see the look on mums face when... when, I FIND OUT SHE'S THE CULPRIT! I am not surprised she is at it , I am surprised she has all kinds of men up in there. I earned the title slut of the town and even I'm not that crazy, love the way the men gawk at me.

x

I am speechless I don't know what to say I should probably look away now, but I can't I need to get some of these moves down in my notebook.

x

Wait, hold on, it's a threesome her James and no way.I didn't he had no morals no self respect I bet mum and James dragged him into it , disgusting I'm gonna cry. James, wellJames is gay but he's very experimental he always wanted to experiment with uncle Jo ,

it's the main reason why they broke up. James is the me of the gay world only more dirty.

x

Ugh What motivated him to do this not James the other guy, yes that's what it's come to why? You probably wanna know who it is but I'm am an emotional wreck right now if I try telling you I'll just break down and I don't want to break down. I am sorry, without you diary I don't know what I'd do.

.lusttwin


	3. III (no turning back)

III

No turning back

P.O.W Secret

It is morning now and I am dressed and ready to head out to school. There was no doubt about it that Rose was already gone yeah, I like to call her Rose makes her sound soft and sweet. Rose (kinda in to the rose thing now) is consistently vanishing in the mornings, if we were not attached I would think she was avoiding me, in fact we are so close we might as well be siamese twins, dose Rose even know what a siamese twin diary this is kinda awkward your gonna be with me down the streets.

X

I spot Rose she is Rocking outside mum and dad's room , what's up with her. She must have seen mum and those two men, oh no this cant be good not good at all. Rose is pale as if she wasn't pale enough, bleached, even ghostly. I am going to approach her wish me the best.

"Rose what's wrong"

"I can't "she replies distinctly

"Rose don't tell me you didn't see..."

"You mean you knew, all along, I feel so vulnerable". Responding with no emotion I can't tell whether she is mad or what.

"Rose" I try calming her down but she tells me not to which knocks me back a few steps.

"How could you not tell me I thought we were sisters, sisters we tell each other everything, how could you keep such convenient information from me. If I had' nt gone on that little tour last night I would still be so close minded, how could you not tell how could you let me stroll in like that and be exposed to it all at once. Do you know just how high my expectations of you were."

Were I have really done it this time. Sorry I feel so dirty hiding their filthy little secret what am I talking about it wasn't little at all. Rose was right, How could I as her sister not tell her and keep this all a secret, I don't even deserve to be calling her Rose anymore.

X

I need to tell her I need to tell her everything I am going to struggle with telling her that we are only half sisters, this time I am going to lose her for sure I know it. Dad was the original reason we were the best of friends bare in mind we so are different. Dad taught us to accept our differences and move on meanwhile mum was smoking canabis, drinking alcohol and whatever other drug she could get her hands on. Rosy finding out would tear us apart, I hope she understands I was only trying to protect her , we both couldn't stand mum we hated her we sometimes wished she wasn't our mother , I swar that when she died she would be wiped from the earth's surface forever. That's why , why...

X

When I found out Dad was their ... three in threesome I almost died of a heart attack.

.twin

X

P.O.W Rosey

Secret just handed me our diary and walked off what's up with her guilt finally kicking in well if you ask me too little too late, apology denied, sent to voicemail. I can't Live with the fact that she broke rule number 2 out of 10 of sister code, never hide secrets, suites her name perfectly. Well I couldn't stay mad at her, I had broken that rule on various occasions, the only difference is that she never found out, she told me everything. I hadn't told her I lost my virginity or that I had a crush on her boyfriend of 2 years or, well I hardly told her anything anymore. Diary I will leave space when I am back from school your gonna guide me through telling Secret, my Secret's.

X

I am back, miss me well here It goes anyway what's the worst that can happen. Where in our room Secret has this sour look on her face, It is almost as if there was more, now that I think of it dad part of a threesome just doesn't add up, eshpashly with someone like James, and I don't mean gay either I mean James is wired and pushy glad I am not a guy I think he's a bit of a pervert. No distractions this time I am gonna do It, don't worry I will document the whole thing.

"Sec". She doesn't answer so I'm going to go ahead and tell her .

"I um have secrets".

"So you gave me all that guilt only so I can find out you have secrets to! how deep are they" she's changed her tone, low but deadly.

"Quite deep".I trembled. Then she slowly tipped her head down discontentedly

"Go ahead she murmured."

I couldn't dear to look her in the eye as I spoke."I lost my virginity".

I stopped speaking because I can see the Piquant look on her face and It unpleasantly silencing, but when she looks back down I begin again, the whole time I'm speaking I couldn't help but think that there is something else on her mind something different, something she is not telling me.

"I was 14 and I had my first proper intercorse at 13. And, and..." I paused. I have a crush on your boyfriend."

She nodded then gave me a twisted smile she began to bawl, which was weird because she always pretty tiered. The shame and guilt got the better of me I started sobbing with her in my arms bowling held her so tight I was never going to let her go, having her as my sister is the only thing that kept me thinking straight the only reason I got up in the mornings and the only reason I am not suicidal.

"sorry"I said very apologetically

"It's not you." This puzzled me I didn't understand

"Then Who" I was so worried had she been raped because I don't think I could live with that.

"Promise you won't get mad" she is quivering uncontrollably

Now I am really worried the tension in the atmosphere is unbearable

"No turning back she stuttered"

"No turning back" I was petrified as I replied what was It was she a murderer on the run from the cops or did she break up with Anthony maby we were triplets at this point I was prepared for anything...

"we are ...well, remember those twins we watched on telly last Tuesday, while we were waiting for eastenders to come on."

"Yeah they were,(my tone changed, it was sorrowful, I think I realize where this is going, it can't be this is the part where she tells me its is joking and we pillow fight till our muscles ache) your not saying."

"Were Heteropaternal superfunctidation".she replied

I couldn't keep it together I sprinted to the bathroom my heart raced I can feel It beating out of my chest I had to hold it back or it would have run away. I am gonna faint I am sure of it so I am gonna end it hear for now, the conversation keeps playing over in my head, I am sweating uncontrollably I am gonna die. I WAS PREPARED FOR ANYTHING ACCEPT THIS, Rosy signing out probably for the last time.

.lusttwin


	4. IV Interrogation and Remorse

IV Interrogation and Remorse 

Secret P.O.W

I'm blameworthy, the tingling feeling of regret is running through my veins. I feel cold ;naked; violated;like a woman's fear of getting pregnant after

being exposed to unprotected sex. I done the crime, I done wrong, I failed my sister. If only I hadn't been so selfish.

X

The hospital nurse now just let us in to see Rosy, or should I say me in. Mum and dad are unaware of the whole situation they left 2 hours ago to go and get a coffee from the hospital cafeteria like 30 seconds away. yeah right I bet there at it again there always at it, probably in one of the restrooms well it wouldn't be the first time they were caught having sex in public. They used to do it all the time drop us at the park no matter if it was pouring rain or icy snow, they would go behind the tree or do it on a park bench. one time when me and Rosy were 5 we were left in charge of our baby brother in his pram so they could go into the public toilet and do it, it was only next to Tesco; long story short the pram rolled off into the road a lot of chaos was caused the emergency police were delayed everything was Chios; when we got home we received the beating of our lives black and blue I'm talking stage 3 hard core beatings on a scale of one to ten the pain was twenty. The agonizing pain was excruciating, our inflamed skins were raw the pain were all at once acute, chronic and severe; Our torcherous mother would have finished us if it wasn't for the sound of dads car coming home from work. My head was tender and sore she had us down to our very last breath, and for what because she owed compensation to all those people involved in the accident because that's worth killing your children over, money, James wouldn't stop crying so she also gave him what for. The social were going to let her keep custody of little James she just had to confess and say she was sorry, but it was to much for her she had to cause a Sean in the end they took James, hope they found him a good home you know with him having down syndrome being premature and all in the end they wanted to take me and Rosy to, but mum convinced them we had died in the accident they had a funeral for us and everything, mum paid of these doggy dealers who made the funeral seem so realistic wow. Till this day there are still some so called family members we don't get to see because the think we are dead like big mouth great aunt Georgia, you can probably guess why we haven't seen her, she all up in your business. Last week, while we were making breakfast when she surprisedly turned up to our doorstep but because our kitchen had no curtains mum stuffed us into a cupboard we were In there for a good 7 or 8 hours, not because Aunt great Georgia was there for that long, infact she left after half an hour but simply because mum couldn't be bothered to tell us the coast was clear

X

It's just eating me up inside, tearing me apart to know where unloved by our own mother, when dad finds out our whore mum cheated on him he will hate me, trust me this is not the first time he has drawn close to a kid only to dash it away when he found out it wasn't his. Mums also well known for getting rid of kids like another sex story time, this time in the shopping center lift we were 8 Rosy walked out the center lift and a man run off with her. The security guard ran the place down to get Rosy back while I just stood there crying my eyes out the whole time mum was making out with dad and when the security guard returned with Rosy mum made a slacy comment I will never forget that comment "I can always have kids", and I bet she could whore.

X

You're probably wondering why I put all this blame on mum, well she knows exactly what she is doing whereas dad was born with a savior case of a condition called bipolar. Bipolar disorder, also known as manic-depressive illness, is a brain disorder that causes unusual shifts in mood, energy, activity levels, and the ability to carry out day-to-day tasks. He also suffers from dementia that this simply means he forgets things very easily but it is not savior. Sometimes I think he can do more than he does to stop mum he does nothing when she Is goes mad he must be able to think straight because he always manages to gives her pleasure, then again I don't suffer from anything just eczema but that's about it me and rosy both actually, Rosy suffers from anxiety but I am fine.

X

Another thing your probably wondering why in this day and age have I brought all this it's because I was thinking about how we lost James or should I say Jeremiah mum called him James because she forgot his real 's the same thing with Rosy say if she does you know pass away then what happens next will she be forgotten or what, because if she was I'll be able to forgive myself for that. We said we would grow up become the best team in the league be legends, bigger than Michael Jackson or Whitney Houston, cute cars, handsome husbands, magnificent mansions, how fantastic would that be.

X

Mum and dad were back, Visiting time was over an hour ago, I was waiting outside the whole time in the freezing cold. The car was taking away because the insurance bill was over 6 months overdue and we had been expecting balifs so we were informed not to answer the house door unless we had been notified by visitors they were coming, no one really ever visited us so we just didn't answer the door. With that being said and all were going to take a type of public transport called the bus which is wired I have never been on the Bus we talking the P13 because we live in Peckham.

X.

The bus Journey was horrible worst experience ever I have never been so embarrassed in my life, I am home now and I am going to tell you all about it. Mum sat there gawking at me the finally grabs me by the skirt and begins to integrate me.

"It was you wasn't it"

I was petrified and completely clueless of what she talking about just shake my head terrorized with horror, you may think that after all those brutal attacks I should have got used to It, well the truth is each time she torments us it just builds more stress, I just live in my own fantasy world so she is like an intruder trying to renew my happiness which doesn't go down well with my fantasy world government, with that being said there only fantasy so they don't have a lot of say, I think my fantasy world is what keeps me normal if that makes any sense, let's continue the story.

"You did it didn't you, just like you did it to Jeremiah".

What? Still puzzled at this moment. Everyone one staring people were chuckling and pointing some minded their own business but you can tell they were bothered, so at this point I have my head down In dismay.

"You're a bad breed I've phoned the police, you know that you were a mistake!"

I knew I was a mistake that's why it hit me so hard.

"I hate you, how could you think that I would do anything to hurt my sister and as for Jeremiah " I paused and took a deep breath.

"If you hadn't been shoving his dick up yours you would still have custody of your son,it's better that he's in a home because at least there couldn't be as bad as here, with you". I yelled all this before scurrying through the doors as it started to open.

I am back home I knew in any moment now they could walk through that door and I was expecting a beating of a lifetime.

X

I didn't mean any of that stuff I said about Jeremiah even though things here are rough he would have been better off with his sisters. What if he becomes one of those messed up care kids you know who's gonna protect him from getting raped or abused, I hope his home Is good I think about him every day poor Jeremy. If I get beat for this, well I will there's no doubt about it, I know It was worth it I had to stand my ground say my piece. The thought that I would ever harm anyone for whatever reason is beyond me, especially people as close to me as my brother and sister I'm a lover not a fighter, what I ever do to deserve this, a accept I may have not physically touched Rosy but I messed with her mentally and that's worse. If that evil woman kills me this time at least I deserved it, but I didn't deserve to die If I am dead I am free, free from It all, I didn't deserve to be free I should suffer the consequences , well we will see what is meant to happen what the decision is, do I live or do I die If Rosy's dead then I'm going to kill myself so I can be with her, together forever, I miss my best friend.

X

There back I can hear the keys jangling fidgety there opening the door, I feel dark and empty like my life has hit a dead end and there's no turning back, I wish I could press rewind to before the injury I wish we could have our happy ending.

.twin

e exposed to unprotected sex. I done the crime, I done wrong, I failed my sister. If only I hadn't been so selfish.

X

The hospital nurse now just let us in to see Rosy, or should I say me in. Mum and dad are unaware of the whole situation they left 2 hours ago to go and get a coffee from the hospital cafeteria like 30 seconds away. yeah right I bet there at it again there always at it, probably in one of the restrooms well it wouldn't be the first time they were caught having sex in public. They used to do it all the time drop us at the park no matter if it was pouring rain or icy snow, they would go behind the tree or do it on a park bench. one time when me and Rosy were 5 we were left in charge of our baby brother in his pram so they could go into the public toilet and do it, it was only next to Tesco; long story short the pram rolled off into the road a lot of chaos was caused the emergency police were delayed everything was Chios; when we got home we received the beating of our lives black and blue I'm talking stage 3 hard core beatings on a scale of one to ten the pain was twenty. The agonizing pain was excruciating, our inflamed skins were raw the pain were all at once acute, chronic and severe; Our torcherous mother would have finished us if it wasn't for the sound of dads car coming home from work. My head was tender and sore she had us down to our very last breath, and for what because she owed compensation to all those people involved in the accident because that's worth killing your children over, money, James wouldn't stop crying so she also gave him what for. The social were going to let her keep custody of little James she just had to confess and say she was sorry, but it was to much for her she had to cause a Sean in the end they took James, hope they found him a good home you know with him having down syndrome being premature and all in the end they wanted to take me and Rosy to, but mum convinced them we had died in the accident they had a funeral for us and everything, mum paid of these doggy dealers who made the funeral seem so realistic wow. Till this day there are still some so called family members we don't get to see because the think we are dead like big mouth great aunt Georgia, you can probably guess why we haven't seen her, she all up in your business. Last week, while we were making breakfast when she surprisedly turned up to our doorstep but because our kitchen had no curtains mum stuffed us into a cupboard we were In there for a good 7 or 8 hours, not because Aunt great Georgia was there for that long, infact she left after half an hour but simply because mum couldn't be bothered to tell us the coast was clear

X

It's just eating me up inside, tearing me apart to know where unloved by our own mother, when dad finds out our whore mum cheated on him he will hate me, trust me this is not the first time he has drawn close to a kid only to dash it away when he found out it wasn't his. Mums also well known for getting rid of kids like another sex story time, this time in the shopping center lift we were 8 Rosy walked out the center lift and a man run off with her. The security guard ran the place down to get Rosy back while I just stood there crying my eyes out the whole time mum was making out with dad and when the security guard returned with Rosy mum made a slacy comment I will never forget that comment "I can always have kids", and I bet she could whore.

X

You're probably wondering why I put all this blame on mum, well she knows exactly what she is doing whereas dad was born with a savior case of a condition called bipolar. Bipolar disorder, also known as manic-depressive illness, is a brain disorder that causes unusual shifts in mood, energy, activity levels, and the ability to carry out day-to-day tasks. He also suffers from dementia that this simply means he forgets things very easily but it is not savior. Sometimes I think he can do more than he does to stop mum he does nothing when she Is goes mad he must be able to think straight because he always manages to gives her pleasure, then again I don't suffer from anything just eczema but that's about it me and rosy both actually, Rosy suffers from anxiety but I am fine.

X

Another thing your probably wondering why in this day and age have I brought all this it's because I was thinking about how we lost James or should I say Jeremiah mum called him James because she forgot his real 's the same thing with Rosy say if she does you know pass away then what happens next will she be forgotten or what, because if she was I'll be able to forgive myself for that. We said we would grow up become the best team in the league be legends, bigger than Michael Jackson or Whitney Houston, cute cars, handsome husbands, magnificent mansions, how fantastic would that be.

X

Mum and dad were back, Visiting time was over an hour ago, I was waiting outside the whole time in the freezing cold. The car was taking away because the insurance bill was over 6 months overdue and we had been expecting balifs so we were informed not to answer the house door unless we had been notified by visitors they were coming, no one really ever visited us so we just didn't answer the door. With that being said and all were going to take a type of public transport called the bus which is wired I have never been on the Bus we talking the P13 because we live in Peckham.

X.

The bus Journey was horrible worst experience ever I have never been so embarrassed in my life, I am home now and I am going to tell you all about it. Mum sat there gawking at me the finally grabs me by the skirt and begins to integrate me.

"It was you wasn't it"

I was petrified and completely clueless of what she talking about just shake my head terrorized with horror, you may think that after all those brutal attacks I should have got used to It, well the truth is each time she torments us it just builds more stress, I just live in my own fantasy world so she is like an intruder trying to renew my happiness which doesn't go down well with my fantasy world government, with that being said there only fantasy so they don't have a lot of say, I think my fantasy world is what keeps me normal if that makes any sense, let's continue the story.

"You did it didn't you, just like you did it to Jeremiah".

What? Still puzzled at this moment. Everyone one staring people were chuckling and pointing some minded their own business but you can tell they were bothered, so at this point I have my head down In dismay.

"You're a bad breed I've phoned the police, you know that you were a mistake!"

I knew I was a mistake that's why it hit me so hard.

"I hate you, how could you think that I would do anything to hurt my sister and as for Jeremiah " I paused and took a deep breath.

"If you hadn't been shoving his dick up yours you would still have custody of your son,it's better that he's in a home because at least there couldn't be as bad as here, with you". I yelled all this before scurrying through the doors as it started to open.

I am back home I knew in any moment now they could walk through that door and I was expecting a beating of a lifetime.

X

I didn't mean any of that stuff I said about Jeremiah even though things here are rough he would have been better off with his sisters. What if he becomes one of those messed up care kids you know who's gonna protect him from getting raped or abused, I hope his home Is good I think about him every day poor Jeremy. If I get beat for this, well I will there's no doubt about it, I know It was worth it I had to stand my ground say my piece. The thought that I would ever harm anyone for whatever reason is beyond me, especially people as close to me as my brother and sister I'm a lover not a fighter, what I ever do to deserve this, a accept I may have not physically touched Rosy but I messed with her mentally and that's worse. If that evil woman kills me this time at least I deserved it, but I didn't deserve to die If I am dead I am free, free from It all, I didn't deserve to be free I should suffer the consequences , well we will see what is meant to happen what the decision is, do I live or do I die If Rosy's dead then I'm going to kill myself so I can be with her, together forever, I miss my best friend.

X

There back I can hear the keys jangling fidgety there opening the door, I feel dark and empty like my life has hit a dead end and there's no turning back, I wish I could press rewind to before the injury I wish we could have our happy ending.

.twin


	5. V Mephistophelian ('I want her dead')

Rosey P.O.W

Look at her, lying there, restless. I remember It like it was yesterday, almost 3 months ago I was the one in the hospital bed. But I was in a trance this time It's worse she has been battered and bruised she's in coma, and I don't know if she'll ever come out of it .

X

Mum informed the hospital that Secret had been climbing out the window on a sneak out attempt, but I know that this was her doing. Besides Secret is not like that and she has '0' friends, so where would she sneak out to. Me on the other hand now I have sneaked out on various occasions only been caught once 'ow' that hurt.

X

This reminds me of the time we like to call 'black and blue,' black because you know Secret and blue because you can see my veins, also because that's the color our black eyes were well mine was more purple but that's not the point. Long story short we have a brother and he was in a car accident obviously mum being well... mum decided that the correct thing to do was to beat her 5 year old kids even our brother reserved some whoopings.

X

Brugh, Secret had had that crystal clear Incandescent brown skin and big brown eyes that have that spark that make you look forwards to tomorrow. I know I can tell her anything not just because she's dead and won't hear lol and not because she said I could either, but because her eyes did. She is slim fit and has little lean arms can't say the same about her hips thought. Her hips have a lot of definition in them she is like Nicki Minaj met Kim Kardashian and they had conjoined twins, She's got a lot of junk in that trunk that's for sure so round and plump, I don't know any fancy words but she's so pulchritudinous. Where as im so beastly, deformed and disfigured. No one else in the world looks remotely similar to me, why do I always have to stand out in crowds why cant I be beautiful. I AM SO JEALOUS I COULD KILL HER! Pardon me, I give up, what's the point of complaining when you can do something about when I said I had a plan well news flash I never give up on a plan.

X

Hmmm... All that hatred and anger has been building up inside of me and I can't take it anymore because I'll I am sorry Secret I'm going to have to take action.


	6. VI First time

VI

'First time'

Rosey P.O.W

I feel cold but sweet, ugly but pretty.I don't know if it is the alcohol speaking but I am finally starting to feel good about myself. I mean I know Im only 15 but I need alcohol to get me through the not even Secret knows I drink, I wouldn't think of myself as an alcoholic I only drink 4 maybe 5 units every two days, ok maybe I am a bit of an alcoholic. Cider is my favorite well I know it is a men's drink, which i never understood why, but it is so nice when I grow up I want to own my own bar or be a striper. I have been drinking since I was 13 exactly on October 19th 2014. it was midday, and a hot older guy stopped me at the bus stop on the way home from school. He hollered at me and we went back to his place. I know what your thinking why would I ever do that well I never really believed in stranger danger I figured my mum was about as dangerous as it got, and whatever anyone could do couldn't be nearly as bad as what my mum was capable of proven, I mean look at where Secret is now.

Anyway, he pulled out a couple of the bottle and I froze at the sight of the bottles, but then he buttered me up with sweet talk and I guess I got kinda horney. After like less than quatre a bottle I lost all control of my body and started talking extremely kinda a blur now but I can tell you what I remember. I moved closer to and he started to kiss me all over all I remember is all the climax racing out of my vergina as It started to take off from there. I don't remember much from there apart from giving him a hand job and him fingering me, I can't say much apart from it was a crazy good was like sex the only thing stopping me (well not stopping me) from calling it sex. Now that we've got time I can tell you about the time I lost my virginity.

X

It was my 14th birthday, I snuck out of my bedroom window at approximately 9 o'clock. The buses were on strike but I'd forgotten that. While I was at the bus stop my form tutor showed up his exact words were

"hay peng thing the buses are on strike"

then he made a head shuffle sort of gesture it came with a sneaky grin the warm kind that makes you all tingly I bumped up enough courage to play it cool and hope into the front passengers seat of his car

"were you off to"

He asked, Brugh again with the questions, talk about privacy so I entered the address into sat nav and we headed off he said he needed to stop off at his house for money to pay for my cab back, how my way to his house I received a call from Malachi (my ex boyfriend). He said that his mum had been rushed into hospital because her diabetes was getting worse, she suffers with type 1 and 2, so anything as insignificant as it may could be a matter of life or death. Plan B had to take action, me and my friend had made a bet to see who could lose their virginity first, maybe she was thinking like 20 or so but I knew tonight was the night and nothing was going to stop me.

X

I asked him if I could just stay with him at his for a bit until the rain stopped and I didn't hesitate to start on my plan I drugged his drink I used GHB (gamma hydroxybutyrate) to spite his dink then it took off from there.

X

He is a lost drunk how cute. In the beginning I was the one in control, the big daddy, the slave master, but then he started to take over which was totally fine with me.I gently pressed my finger tips 1 by 1 against his muscular cnd bear abbs, then I carefully began to run them down his body, oh my...you can't see but you should have seen his erection. It was so disciplined and straight I felt like I was one of those clay mixers trying to mold the shape with some kind of clay cup with only my bear hands or something. I just couldn't resist I rotated my hands in all kinds of directions on that dick the bed was full of sperm which for some reason made me wet and honey for sure. As soon as his dick couldn't get any straighter (any straighter and it would have detached leaving me with just a bull sack full of sperm and maby blood)that's when he took over. He rolled me over on to my back then he whent in and I mean In at first it hurt a little and I shed a little blood but eventually I got used to it even though I was so tight, but overall he was really good. I can't begin to tell you how awkward school is , that can save for another story, Maybe I'll threaten him with the sex tape I made to do it again, I have the sex tape has evidence but I've never shown him.I am guessing you know why Malachi is my ex rumers spread that the night his mum was in hospital I went to slut It out with some other guy and that it was because he wasn't providing me with what I needed,that's how I got my nickname rumors also spread I was a hornybitch.

.


	7. VIII Fustration and Antistipation

VII

Frustration and anticipation

Rosey P.O.W

Brugh, Brugh, Brugh! Today is just Brugh, where's the excitement, the frustration and anticipation. You'd think with my birthday coming up and all Life would be so sweet, and with Secret out the picture all parent eyes would be on me, but no. I feel like a boring regular teenager, this must be what it's like to be Secret, I haven't slept with anyone in 2 weeks and I'm sexually frustrated. Our dumb English teacher Ms Frances has us doing this dull assignment which is no surprise, Ms Frances looks as if she is in her 80's but she is as boring as it get maybe she was born in the eighteen hundreds I wonder how old that would make her, ugh maths hurts my brain. We were told to do at least 3 P.E.E(point evidence explanation)but I talked to my posse if that's how you spell it and I was told to have a word with my inishefive, and my enshitive said to use R.W.W and this form of R.W.W I used was T.S.L 3 short lines of Rosey way works great idea, I think I should use my inishefive more often.

X

The bell just rang I'll be off later I'll tell all about the rest of what's to come next only god knows.

.lust twin

X

Sugar Honey Ice Tea. Really only god knew what was gonna come next. The most awkward thing happened at break and this is coming from a girl who drugged her form tutor and had sex with him. Me and my BFF Charlotte were having a convo when my mood started to change. My sexually frustrated ness had reached a breaking point...

 _Breaking news:_

 _Rosey_ _cashier_ _Star avonya Toome_ _Flower Petal_ _Babylon, has been found dead in her bedroom, cause_ _unmanageable_ _died shortly after a make out session with her best friend Charlotte._

That's write I kissed her, she was saying something about how she was dating Thomas but was finding it hard to not lust after ex Malachi, then I hugged her neck, she did try to back away but that didn't stop me from leaning forwards for a lasted like 10 seconds my hands were tight around her neck and pushed on her head the whole time, then when the time was up I regretted every moment of it. There was a humongous crowd evolving around us Including teachers, them from behind the crowned Thomas stepped forward and cuss dumped her in front of everyone, it went along the lines of.

"You lying dirty slut! how could you do this to me. Was this whole relationship just banter for you, go f*** yourself you whore."

He just kept going on and on until I lost track and couldn't keep up, lots of words beginning with 'F' and 'S' and some even 'A' or 'B' and she begged and pleaded for him to stay it was like a riot with me in the middle slowly backing away to blend in with the a teacher made it through the gang and was able to break it up shame they had to leave it to go physical punches the slaps there with a cheering crowd watching her get beat up by her now know domestic ex cheering it on letting it happen.

X

I feel so terrible she made it clear to everyone that one day her and Thomas would get married in Spain(where her mum was from her dad left when he found out her mum was pregnant) and would skip the wedding kiss only to save it for their honey moon would be somewhere in Ibiza on a bridge the same bridge he had proposed to her on, when the sun was setting her dress would be a long, loose, flower dress and he would be wearing a loose mens outfit kinda like sleeping beauty's husband wore; He would carry her off the bridge with his lips attached to hers; and bring her back to the hotel room which was on ground floor then open the curtains leading to their room and lay her on the bed that's where she would finally lose her virginity, how perfect and I had to go and ruin something again,I'm such a bitch.

X

I never saw her after that apparently she went home sick, right "sick", more like betrayed and heartbroken.I don't blame her if she doesn't want to socialize with me ever again


End file.
